


Disentangled Ambition

by BRITNxE



Series: Convergence of Spectrum [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Mass Effect AU, korrasami AU, legend of korra AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRITNxE/pseuds/BRITNxE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Mass Effect Universe. The year is 2184. Korra is an Alliance N7 and a new assignment comes in. Follow a strange distress signal. But soon things get out of hand and the gang is tossed into a fight they weren't expecting to find. Between the fighting and hunting down the culprits Korra begins to have feelings for a newcomer to the group, Asami Sato. Will they be able to unravel the truth? Can they stop those who wish to kill them for interfering with plans that have already been set in motion? All the while sorting out their personal feelings?</p><p>Part 1 of 4 in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disentangled Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my very first series. It's been a very long time since I've written something I was willing to post so please, bare with me. I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> I've recently dived head first into Korrasami. Wanting to be smothered in everything that the fandom has to offer. I come from writing video game fanfics, Mass Effect to be exact. So I decided to combine my two favorite things. At first I tossed around the idea like "oh man this would be so cool!" Then I thought "someone should write it." Which led me to "I'm gonna write it."
> 
> So, like I said, I'm a bit rusty on writing. I'm also in the process of joining the Navy so I'll be updating as much as possible. I'm writing as I go. I have everything fleshed out for the most part. It's just a matter of me actually writing this beast of a series.
> 
> And if anyone has ANY questions please feel free to ask. If people want I can post a timeline, list/detail of Korra's medals, or whatever. But for Part 1, this current story, takes place in 2184. The in-between of ME1 and ME2 if you're familiar with the series. Also you DO NOT have to be familiar with the Mass Effect series. I'll try my best to flesh everything out and Commander Shepard will not be part of the series whatsoever. Her actions will only be mentioned, since technically she's dead right now.
> 
> ANYWAY SORRY I'M JUST NERVOUS. ONTO THE STORY.

The Citadel was just like she remembered. Packed full of species and looked like it had never been damaged. But it had. A year has passed since the Battle of The Citadel. The Council continued to say it was the Geth who attacked, but she knew it was a lie. She saw the massive creature, she didn’t know what to call it until Shepard’s warning came into light. It was called Sovereign and was a Reaper, well one of many. The Council wasn’t doing anything about the Commander’s warning and still ignored it despite Shepard being dead. Shepard’s death hit everyone hard. It was unexpected. The galaxy was still reeling from the battle that had been fought on the Citadel. And now the Hero of The Citadel had died so suddenly by unknown forces. The Alliance and Council closed the book, saying it was the Geth. But the galaxy knew better, something was being kept a secret.

“Korra!” Someone shouted, pulled the tan skinned woman from her thoughts. “Korra!” It was her best friend.

“Bolin!” She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

“You look great!” He said, pulling back and looking her up and down. Both were dressed in their Alliance fatigues.

“So do you.” She smiled and nodded. “When did you get on the Citadel?”

“Just got in last night.” He smiled. “Oh hey, I’m actually going to meet with Mako!” He drapped his arm over her shoulder. “One big happy reunion!” He pulled her along and she just sighed, letting herself walk with him.

“I hope it’s not as awkward as the last time we had shore leave and went out together.” Korra sighed, hoping into the cab Bolin hailed.

“And why do you say that?” Bolin asked, imputing the location to the cab’s VI.

“Because the last time Mako was short, cold, and left in a hurry.” Korra turned to him. “You think it has to do with me?”

“Korra, you two broke up years ago. It’s probably just his job. He’s under a lot of stress at C-Sec, especially since they’re tight on numbers right now and Chief Beifong is running him like a dog.” Bolin glanced at her. “Plus you weren’t the most pleasant if I remember it right.”

“I had just come off a tour that involved stopping a Batarian raid on one of our colonies in the Terminus. It wasn’t the most pleasant tour I had.” Korra crossed her arms.

“See! You were under stress as well!” Bolin pulled up to the location, Ryuusei's Sushi Bar.

“I guess you’re right.” Korra sighed again and followed him out of the cab and into the restaurant. p>

“Bolin!” She could see Mako waving from a table. “Korra?” He stood, looking like he was deciding weather or not to salute. “I wasn’t expecting you to join us.”

“I ran into her on the way here!” Bolin pulled her into another side hug. “So it’ll be just like old times.” Then he spotted the woman seated next to his brother.

“Of course.” Mako awkwardly hugged Korra. “Good to see you.”

“You too.” Korra looked at the woman seated, completely ignoring everything else around her. The woman had pale ivory skin but blood red lips that curved up into a smile, meeting emerald eyes. The womans hair was long and jet black, she flipped it lightly, making Korra’s heart speed up faster. She finally stood, showing off a maroon dress that became brighter around her neck. It was sleeveless, revealing slight defined muscles on her arms. Korra gulped louder than she thought, causing her face to turn red as everyone looked at her.

“This is Lieutenant Comm…”

“Just Korra.” The darker woman interrupted, cutting off Mako.

“I’m Asami. Asami Sato.” She smiled again, causing Korra to blush again as their hands met. It was warm and electrifying. Finally they all took a seat.

“Soooo…Sato…” Bolin rubbed his hands together. “as in Future Industries founder, Sato?”

“Yes.” Asami laughed lightly. “Well, technically my father was the founder. But still, the same Sato family.” The server came up and took everyone’s orders in a rush. “So, we’re you stationed together?”

“Oh no.” Bolin slapped Korra on the shoulder. “Korra here is an N7 so she gets the better assignments.” Then he leaned on the table. “But I just returned from a very important mission on the moon.”

“You were just helping with repairs after that rogue VI destroyed the place.” Mako leaned back in his chair and Asami gave him a glare then looked back at Bolin.

“I’m sure it was very important.” Asami nodded.

“It was!” Bolin playfully glared at his brother. “See, your girlfriend understands how important my work is.”

“Girlfriend?” Korra blurted out and she blushed again, this time running her hands over her face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t aware.”

“Did you miss the introductions?” Mako joked. “But yeah, I actually ran into Asami a couple weeks ago while leaving C-Sec.” Korra nodded. “I didn’t know you were coming, otherwise I would have told you.”

“It’s no big deal.” Korra shrugged, not trying to be bothered by it yet something made her skin crawl.

“So, Korra,” Asami leaned forward and rested her hand under her chin. “you’re an N7.” Korra nodded. “Have any cool stories for us?”

“Um…I just came off a tour where we were investigating Geth activity but nothing interesting popped up. Things have been quiet lately so I’ll probably be assigned ground side next or maybe even transport.”

“Geth activity, huh?” Asami perked up. “They’re quite interesting and a mechanical marvel. I’ve studied a few inactive parts my father owns.” She glanced at Mako for a second. “But the Quarians are engineering geniuses.”

“You an engineer, Ms. Sato?” Korra smiled.

“I love it. Plus, being part of the Sato family requires being an engineer. I grew up around it so I just followed. Plus if I ever want to run my father’s company someday then I have to have an engineering background.” Asami cocked her head. “Are you an engineer also?”

“Oh no. I’m a biotic and trained as a Vanguard.” Korra looked at Bolin. “He’s the Sentinel.”

“But technology isn't my strongest suit.” He waved his hands in front of him. “I just know some basics.” But Asami kept her eyes locked on Korra.

“Vanguard is pretty intense.”

“So is the training.” Korra crossed her arms and smiled. “I’m not gonna brag…” causing a groan from the brothers “but I’m pretty good.” Just as Asami was about to reply the food came. They ate in silence for the most part, except when Bolin asked Mako how work was going. According to Mako, C-Sec was still recovering from the attack from last year, humans becoming more of a presence on the Citadel and in their police force. The Citadel was still heavily damaged but repairs were happening quickly. It didn't help that crime had risen since the attack, causing C-Sec to overlook certain crimes. Suddenly Bolin and Korra got a message on their omni-tools, causing Bolin to groan as he read it.

“What is it?” Mako asked, pushing his empty plate away.

“I’m to report to Alliance Command at eight tomorrow morning for my assignment.” Bolin shut off his omni-tool and leaned pack, patting his full stomach. “Well shore leave was…short.”

“Really?” Korra raised an eyebrow. “I got the same message.”

“That’s weird.” Bolin sighed, looking like he was ready for a nap. “Think we’ll be assigned together?”

“Possibly.” Korra looked down at her half eaten plate, she was no longer hungry and pushed it away from her. “I think I’m gonna get going and get to bed early.” She forced herself to stand, the others standing with her, except for Bolin who was nodding off. “It was good to see you, Mako.” She nodded in his direction. “And it was good to meet you, Ms. Sato.”

“Please, Korra, it’s Asami.” The woman laughed slightly.

“Alright, Asami. It was good to meet you.” Korra put a credit chit on the table but Asami handed it back.

“No need, Korra. I got this one. Maybe you can pay me back some other time?” Asami smiled then activated her omni-tool, causing Korra’s to light up. “There, now you can message me when you’re free…or whenever.” Korra smiled in return and nodded.

“You've got a deal.” Korra nodded a fair well to everyone, even to the sleeping soldier next to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to her apartment on the Presidium seemed to go by fast with all that filled her mind. First speculating what her next assignment might be, especially if Bolin was going with her. A station? Ground side? Maybe even a transport? It could be many things. Next on her thoughts were seeing Mako again. He wasn't as cold as before, just slightly more formal. He didn't talk as casually as he used to and instead preferred to discuss work, asking Korra about missions; most she couldn't talk about in detail. Third on her mind was the woman she just met, Asami Sato. Her father owned Future Industries, Earth’s leading manufacturing and invention company. Their big breakthrough was outfitting hovercars on earth with tiny mass effect drives so that they weren't grounded, but instead could fly all over. As long as they didn't reach the jet stream above Earth. That got Future Industries off the ground and ever since they have continued to come up with new ideas. But recently the companies been selling inventions to private companies instead of making it themselves. Which was odd but Korra guessed that’s just how business works.

Finally Korra came up to her apartment that had large windows that over looked the emptiness of space. She smiled to herself, happy to be home and in her own bed. She hopped out of the cab and walked inside, spotting her bags the Alliance dropped off. Most held her armor and weapons while one bag held personal items. She decided not to unpack anything, since she would probably need them if she left tomorrow morning. Instead she took in the sight of her apartment, it was large for just one person. It had one large bedroom with a spare room on the other side of the apartment, just off the dining room. Two bathrooms on either side of the apartment and a ridiculously large living room in the center with an open kitchen. It looked surprisingly clean for someone not living in it for six months. She headed straight for the bathroom to take a long and needed shower.

Korra didn’t remember falling asleep but she found herself half-dressed and lying in bed at 07:00 the next day. She jumped straight out of bed, dressed in her formal Alliance uniform, put her hair back in a proper bun to meet Alliance regulations, and headed for her skycar which was still parked on the balcony. And she arrived with ten minutes to spare, but Bolin had beaten her to the office that the Alliance secretary led her to.

“Glad you could join us, Lieutenant Commander.” The Admiral stood from his chair and walked around it to greet her.

“Admiral Bumi.” Korra saluted with a smile.

“It’s good to see you.” He returned the salute then clapped her on the shoulder. “You’re on time, now come have a seat.” He motioned to the chair and Korra took a seat.

“Now, the Council and Alliance have been hearing a lot of rumors lately of an organization that continues to cause more and more problems. They’ve been around since the First Contact War, as far as we know. The late Commander Shepard gave reports of this organization performing experiments at remote facilities and we’ve even had casualties of our own. Alliance soldiers have responded to distress signals only to be killed by Thresher Maws.” Bumi then pulled out datapads, handing the two soldiers one each. “These have all of our intel on them so far but your assignment is to investigate a facility that sent out an Alliance distress signal two days ago.”

“Why not just send a ship that’s nearby to investigate?” Bolin asked, scrolling through the datapad.

“We don’t want to send a ship, that has its own mission to complete, out to investigate an distress signal at a facility we actually do not own.” Bolin just nodded, realizing the obvious.

“What’s the organization called?” Korra asked, not looking through the datapad, but Bolin continued.

“The organizations name is Cerberus.” Bolin spoke up, looking at Korra from his datapad. “And they have done some horrible things.”

“Do I get a ship?” Korra asked.

“No, you’ll be meeting with Rear Admiral Tenzin tomorrow at Docking Bay D47. He’ll be leading the ship but this is your mission, Korra, do not mess it up.” This time Bumi’s voice was far more serious. “Dismissed. It was good seeing you both though. Take care of yourselves out there and say hi to my brother for me.”

“Thank you, sir.” Korra an Bolin spoke in unison though their salutes were not. Bumi laughed lightly and saluted back. The pair left, as Bolin continued to scroll through his datapad.

“Need a ride home?” Korra asked, pulling Bolin from his datapad.

“Sure. Apparently Cerberus believes in human supremacy and that humanity should be more focused on military to dominate the galaxy.” He continued to scroll through it as Korra drove him to his shared apartment with Mako. “They have also committed countless acts of terrorism, including killing the President of the US and even the Pope!”

“They sound like a fun group.” Korra joked.

“Apparently they are also behind Akuze.” Bolin looked at Korra this time who’s playful expression turned from pain to anger.

“Those fuckers.” Korra growled and left it at that.

Finally they pulled up to the apartment in the lower section of the new-named Shalta Ward. Bolin climbed out then turned back to invite Korra inside.

“It’s nine in the morning, come on! I’ll make us some breakfast!” Bolin seemed too enthusiastic for Korra to refuse. But once they walked inside she took note at how clean the apartment was, completely different than the messy state it’s usually in. “Apparently Mako picked up a new habit called cleaning, weird huh?” Bolin joked as he removed his Alliance uniform jacket, tossing it on a chair, and rolled up his sleeve.

“Definitely weird.” Korra laughed back and took a seat. She wasn’t sure how long she had been looking through her datapad until she felt a weight next to her. She looked over and jumped.

“For an N7 you sure can be scared easily.” Asami laughed and noticed Korra hide a datapad. “What are you reading?”

“Classified.” Korra spoke sternly and Asami just nodded. “When did you get here?”

“Just a moment ago.” Asami pointed to Mako who was in the kitchen, talking with Bolin. “I picked Mako up from his night shift. So what’s your assignment?” Asami turned her attention back to Korra. Emerald eyes staring straight into sky blue, causing Korra to slightly blush and stumble over her words.

“Uh…um, we’ve been assigned to the SSV Trafalgar for a classified mission.” Korra placed the datapad on the coffee table. “We know the Rear Admiral, which is probably why we were given access to the ship on such short notice.”

“You know Tenzin?” Asami asked.

“Since I was a kid.” Korra raised an eyebrow. “Do you know him?”

“Only his family.” Asami shrugged. “Cute kids and his wife is really nice. I’ve never actually met Tenzin, but I’ve met the family on a couple occasions at military parties when my family was invited.” Asami looked Korra up and down, making Korra blush yet again. She thought this whole blushing thing was getting out of hand. She was an Alliance soldier, an N7. She shouldn’t be blushing over a pretty girl. Especially one who was dating one of her best friends. “I like the uniform.” Asami smiled.

“Thanks.” Korra laughed nervously. “I hate having my hair in this bun.” Korra untied her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. This time she noticed the woman seated before her blush a deep red. “Something wrong?”

“No.” Asami choked out. “Not at all. It looks…great down.” Then Korra began to tie the hair near her face into small tails. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, wolf tails. Just something my family has always done.” Korra finished but let the rest of her hair down.

“Looks…different.” Asami’s face paled. “I mean, it looks good. It’s just that I’ve never seen it done like that.” She coughed awkwardly, causing Korra to smile. “So,” she tried to change the subject “what’s this medal for?” She pointed to a gold bar that sat beside other medals on her uniform, making Korra frown.

“Distinguished Service Medal. I stopped a Batarian raid.” Korra looked down for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Asami placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright. Just…something’s are hard to think about.”

“It’s okay, Korra. You don’t have to explain it if you don’t want to.” Asami cocked her head to look at Korra.

“Thanks.” Korra returned her gaze. Suddenly Bolin called them from the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready! And we’re going to go to The Rose tonight!” Bolin shouted happily as everyone joined him at the table.

“The Rose? What the hell is that place?” Korra asked, looking around at everyone who all began to dive into their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I take any type of feedback, just please be gentle. I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it's kind of lackluster for the most part. But don't worry, things are going to pick up. The first chapters are always the most boring, aren't they?


End file.
